


The true story of Avery Hawke

by hobbithase



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithase/pseuds/hobbithase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Avery Hawke. You know all the stories about me? How I defeated the Arishok in a mighty fight or slayed a dragon near Kirkwall together with its masses of new borns? Well... I guess my good friend Varric exaggerated there a little.  Oh Varric... you really had issues going on with my little brother, right? Cause you know... for starters: one female dragon can't lay so many eggs without dying out of exhaustion and secondly... I'm blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For that chapter I still had someone looking it over, so you won't find any mistakes in it. Sadly I can't give you that guarantee for the following chapters, but I hope, you still enjoy Avery's story :)

My name is Avery Hawke. You know all the stories about me? How I defeated the Arishok in a mighty fight or slayed a dragon near Kirkwall together with its masses of new borns? Well... I guess my good friend Varric exaggerated there a little. Oh Varric... you really had issues going on with my little brother, right? Cause you know... for starters: one female dragon can't lay so many eggs without dying out of exhaustion and secondly... I'm blind.  
When I was five years old, I slowly lost my eyesight. There was nothing we could do about it. Not even my father. My mother cried and prayed to the Maker that he may help her little girl. But he didn't. My world got darker and darker, until darkness surrounded me. It was hard for me. I was still a little child and didn't understand what was happening to me. But I got used to it. And then, something weird happened. My mother put me to bed and I fell asleep, and as I opened my eyes, I stood on a strange, little island. I looked around and noticed that I was fully aware of me being there and that it was not a typical dream of mine. I enjoyed being able to see again and investigated the island. When I came to the island's edge I saw that it was floating and that there were other islands like mine as well, floating around. And then I saw a pitch black town, far far away from where I was. But I could still see it very clearly. And then I heard soft, whispering voices all around me. I wasn't scared at all. They sounded curious, not dangerous. After fully examining my little island, I noticed another one, not far away from mine. I don't know how to describe it, but it send a warm and safe feeling to me. I knew that nothing bad was waiting there for me, so I wished to go over there.  
_If only there was a bridge_ , I thought. _Then I could go over there and take a look._  
And then a bridge appeared out of nowhere. I was so happy and went on it and went over to the other island. And guess who I met there? My father. He was so surprised to see me. Especially that I was aware of being there. We talked with each other, he asked me a few things and when I woke up, and everything was dark again, he came to me and told me, that I was a mage.  
And maybe even a special one. He used the word dreamer. Since then he studied much about the phenomenon of dreamers and told me to not make any deals with spirits or demons in the fade. I was seven at that time and I don't know why, but I wasn't scared of the fade at all. Yes, demons were approaching me, but I could change the fade with just my will and it was easy for me to escape. My father taught me everything he knew and could find out and he helped me to gain control over my magical powers too. I may be blind, but I'm still a mage. I learned to feel the spells with my whole body, learned how to use them, how to control their strength. And with that and my teachings in and about the fade (yes, my father taught me in the fade too) I suddenly began to feel other people's energy. I could tell, where my father or my mother where in the house. Later I could locate my family on wider ranges too, I could feel their emotions and then their energies appeared as colourful shadows. My connection to the fade and my magic allow me to see people as coloured shapes and to distinguish them by their energy. If I captured the energy of a person, I would never forget it or mistake it for someone else's. Some people tried to trick me, saying they were someone else, but I knew who they were. With my powers growing, I started to feel a connection to my surroundings too. My senses are sharper than others' by nature, because my eyes don't work, but I got a feeling for the earth, plants and animals too. Though I still can't walk around like a person who is able to see. But I can sense where I can find water, or where other people or creatures are. And I have Purple. Oh, I'm sorry. Purple is my mabari. My father told me about a dog owner in Lothering who had new born mabari-puppies. We went there to take a look... or a touch in my case, and suddenly one of them started to get close to me.  
„She chose you.“, the owner said. „You can keep her if you want.“  
My father wanted to pay him but the man refused. Maybe he pitied me and wanted to please me. He succeeded. I gave her the name Purple because that was her energy’s colour. A bright and shiny purple. I really liked it. Purple and I became best friends and still are. You know, Mabaris can get very old, older than dogs normally get. And I'm glad for that because she is not only my best friend, she is also my guide dog. My parents were relieved to see how well I managed to live my life with my magic and Purple's help and gave me some space to move around on my own. My little sister kind of made me her idol and my brother... well... he started to get very protective of me. Not only because I was blind and a mage. Also because I'm a girl. He thought he had to look out for suspicious guys who wanted to force themselves upon me. He always ignored the fact that I was able to feel if they wanted to harm me. Their energy told me. Everything was fine, until my father died. He got very sick and left this world... mother barely managed to get over it and Carver suddenly was left with the duty to lead our family. I helped him as much as I could, but it still was tough. Especially after the Blight had started. Carver wanted to protect us and thought of joining the army. But he couldn't leave us alone, so he stayed and had to endure the looks of some of the villagers who didn't understand why a young and healthy man who even was able to fight, wouldn't serve his country. They pissed Carver off, and me too. Purple always growled at them and scared them off. Such a good girl.  
And then we had to flee. Carver managed to get a horse for me, so we would be faster. Even though I knew Lothering and some parts of the wilds very well, I wasn't able to run without stumbling and falling down because I couldn't possibly know the whereabouts of stones and holes. The horse was a big help, until we were attacked by more and more darkspawn. I was painfully aware of them, because their energy was even darker than black could ever be, I don't know how to describe it better, and it gave me a headache to feel them. But I didn't know, that they also had bows and suddenly my horse was attacked and collapsed. It nearly crushed me but I somehow managed to get away before the poor thing could fall on me. Purple stayed at my side and I managed to use some spells against the darkspawn. I had to be careful with my magic because my siblings were moving so quickly while fighting, that I couldn't fight without risking to hit them. So I concentrated on the darkspawn who weren't near them at all.  
Now I had to walk too and we had to slow down. Shortly after that we met Aveline and her husband. My siblings helped them to fight, while I stayed with my mother. I held her tight and trusted in Purple's ability to protect us, should anything happen.  
Aveline's husband seemed not to be as happy to see us, as I was to see them. More fighters meant more protection. He saw Bethany using her spells and wanted to arrest her. Seriously, there couldn't have been a worse place to do that. Aveline stopped him and Carver moved between him and Bethany. He would never allow anyone to hurt her, or us. Wesly calmed down and suddenly concentrated on me. His energy told me, that he was confused. He could sense my magic, but he didn't see me using it. As I took Purple's leash, which my father designed a little like a horse harness, so I could better hold her and she was able to fight without entangle herself, and let her lead my way, he knew why I didn't fight. And he was torn between the feeling of pity and the urge of getting me to a Circle. A blind mage would be made tranquil the second they reach the Circle of Magi. That's why my parents decided right from the start, that they would not send me there.  
Being blind was never so painful to me like in the moment I lost Bethany. Instead of letting me handle the ogre, which was right in front of me and my mother, she attacked it and drew its attention. Her body crashed on the ground and her light went out. I threw one spell after another at the monster which had killed my little sister, that kind-hearted little girl, who wanted nothing else than to be a normal child, like everyone else.  
My whole concentration went on fighting the ogre. I let the earth underneath its feet crumble and swallow it down to its ankles and then threw a fireball at it. Its screams where music to my ears and so I ended it with an electricity-spell.  
Don't ask me how I managed to do that. I was furious with the pain of losing Bethany and with the urge to protect mother and myself. I got on my knees, crying, and yelled Bethany's name. I knew she was gone. As did my mother, without even looking at her youngest daughter. My reaction was enough for her to know.  
Well, as you all know from the stories, the darkspawn returned and nearly managed to overrun us. And then Flemeth appeared. Her energy was strange. It didn't feel human-like at all, but at the same time it was. I could feel that she noticed what I was and what I was able to do. She seemed to crow about meeting a dreamer, but didn't mention anything about it. She helped us reach Gwaren, where we could get on a ship to Kirkwall – the city of templars.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirkwall was exhausting. I had never been in a place that had such dark energies floating through it. It felt like the town was covered in a dark fog that made it harder to walk, to breathe and even to think. I was probably the only one who felt like that but everyone I met seemed to be affected by that dark energy. We were told, that in Kirkwall more mages went down the dark path with bloodmagic and demons than elsewhere. Though I felt that this was also a matter of how they were treated in the Circle, I could also imagine, that the town's weird energy could cause mages to be more sensitive for a demon's approach.   
I knew from my father, how the mages in the Circles learned to fear the fade and that they were endangered by demons all the time. No wonder they have only bad experiences then. I learned very early that the fade only mirrors what I expect it to be like. Same with the spirits and demons. But I guess, noone would listen to a blind mage about that matter. Not to forget, that I wouldn't stay a mage for long if the templars would find me. One good thing about Kirkwall's dark energy: it was harder for templars to find free mages like me. The energy seems to block their senses so it's easier for us to hide right before their eyes.  
It wasn't easy to get us into Kirkwall though. We had to talk to some of uncle Gamlen's 'friends' so they would bribe some people to let us into town. Carver wanted to talk with them alone but I insisted on going with him, as did Aveline. At first we talked to a group of mercenaries.   
Meeran seemed pleased with my brother.  
“Since you and the redhead seem to be the only ones who can work for me, you'd have to work two years for us to work off the money we'll spend for you.” he said.  
“Two years?” I asked. “Gamlen said it was supposed to be only one year!”  
Meeran snorted and I could see in his aura, that he didn't take me seriously.  
“Listen, I have no need for a blind woman and her pet dog. If you could work for me too, it would only be one year for you and your brother, but as I see it, your brother is the only one who can actually do something.” he said.  
Purple growled quietly at his harsh words.  
“Excuse me but-” I started but he cut me off.  
“No more of this nonsense.” he said. “Think about my offer. I'll be around for another hour or two, depending on when we get our work done.”  
No need to say that I refused to let my brother work with them. I couldn't stand that rude man and his bloodthirsty mercenaries. I didn't want Carver to get influenced by them. And of course I didn't want him to work off the debt all by himself. I talked to him about it and eventually he agreed to talk to the smugglers too. Athenril made a much better impression on me.  
“So, you're Gamlen's nephew and niece, huh? Interesting.” she said. “I indeed could some strong warriors like you and your friend over there. What about your sister? I heard, she's a mage?”  
“No.” Carver said. “You must have heard wrong.”  
“Really?” she said. “Too bad. In that way you guys could have worked off the debt in a year, but if you're the only one who can actually work for me-”  
“No, wait.” I said. “You heard right. I am a mage.”  
“Avery!” Carver hissed.  
I know, that he wanted to protect me, but I wanted to be helpful too.  
“Oh? So your uncle was right then? Good to know.” she chuckled. “But since you can't see, how do you think of helping us?”  
“I'm a healer.” I said.  
Her aura lightened as she heard that.  
“A healer? And how do you heal when you can't see?” she asked.  
“I can feel the wounds with my hands and also... my magic. It helps me to get a feeling of the wound, how deep it is or if any bones are fractured.” I said.  
My heart raced while the colour of her aura got a little darker while she thought about my words.  
“Alright.” she said. “If you guys want to work with us, we'll bribe the guards to let you through.”  
“And it will be only for a year?” Carver asked cautiously.  
Athenril chuckled. “Yes, as I said. One year.”  
So we managed to get into Kirkwall. We had no other choice but to live in our uncle's house. He really seemed to have lost all the fortune his parents had left him after their death. Carver, Aveline and I started to work for Athenril and even though I was worried, that they might get hurt, I was glad, that we at least could do something. I had to heal more wounds than ever in my life and was just as tired as Carver when I arrived back home after a long day (or night) of work. Athenril once told me, that she never had lost so few people to their injuries. It made me proud, that I was able to be of use especially since my father had taught me everything about healing magic.   
Mother struggled with us having to work off a debt, since she was born a noble and in her eyes, we were too. But the Chantry gave her a little peace and the hope, to change our situation.  
We went there together at least once a week. I still remember our first time visiting Kirkwall's church. Carver couldn't come, since he had to work for Athenril, so mother, Purple and I went by ourselves. I guess Gamlen was scared of coombusting if he sat a foot into the church, so he never came with us.   
Mother's aura changed to a lighter tone when she looked at the Chantry's building. She told me, what she saw and it indeed sounded wonderful. But as soon as we reached the building's entrance, we were stopped by a Sister. She didn't want to let us in as long as we didn't want to leave Purple outside.  
“Excuse me, Sister. But my daughter needs her dog. She's guiding her.” mother said.  
“I'm sorry but dogs are not allowed in our church. Leave the dog outside and you can come in. You can guide your daughter just as well, can't you?” the Sister said.  
“Well...” mother sighed and I could see in her energy, that it made her sad.  
“In Lothering noone cared about Purple going into the church.” I said angrily. “She knows, that she's supposed to be quiet in there, right girl?”  
Purple huffed in agreement.  
“I don't care. Dogs are not supposed to be in a church! You're not in Ferelden anymore.” the Sister said.  
“Sister Patrice? What's wrong?” suddenly a soothing voice with a foreign accent asked.  
I moved my head to the direction the voice came from and was greeted with a very light, yellow aura. It was beautiful.  
“Nothing Brother... those two just don't want to leave their dog outside.” Patrice answered.  
“She's my guide dog!” I said. “And my friend. I'm not going to leave her anywhere.”  
“I see...” the man said. “Well, Sister, I think we can make an exception here. Your dog is a mabari right? So I guess, she knows how to behave?”  
“Yes, Sera.” mother said quickly.  
“I thought so. I would expect nothing less from a noble dog breed as the mabari.” he said and I could hear his smile in his voice.  
Purple made a content noise and pulled me forward, as the Brother led us into the building. When we sat down, my mother asked for his name, so she could thank him properly.  
“I'm Brother Sebastian.” he said.  
From that day on he always greeted us when he saw us. Mother grew very fond of him, as did Purple, him giving her little snacks helped quickening that progress I guess. And about me, I enjoyed talking with him. Though I noticed soon, that he never talked about something private. He never mentioned his family to us or why he had decided to become a Brother. His radiant aura made me wonder too and I got curious. I could see, that his kindness wasn't an act so I decided to get to know more about him.


End file.
